Right
by Erica T
Summary: What I conjecture could have happened once Flack learned that Angell was the one going undercover in DOA for a Day


Author Notes: I missed last week's episode. Judging from the fan reaction, I'm sort of glad that I did. But going back to DOA for a Day, I'm finding that I'm really enjoying the Flack/Angell interaction, so this little drabble started writing itself out. I am calling her 'Jennifer' because that's what I know her to be credited as.

There may be a second part taking place after the shoot out action, I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer : I own nothing CSI NY related.

Part 1

He'd seen cops go undercover before. It was part of the job, no big deal. Hell, he'd agreed to send Lindsay into a hazardous situation just last year. She was one of his closest friends, even then, he hadn't been at all concerned.

But this was different.

Logically, there was no reason for him to be so unnerved, he knew that she was a good officer, both her service record and his personal experience working with her had proved that fact over and over again. But he still didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

So, when he found her in the wardrobe room looking through the various disguises that the Vice squad availed themselves of, he found himself embarking on a confrontation that he wasn't sure they were ready to have, but if they didn't do it now, there was a chance that they wouldn't get the chance.

"Why you?" He directed his abrupt question to her back, as she was turned toward a rack at the back of the room. Angell turned around and looked at him like he'd just asked her why the sky was blue.

"Because she knows what Lindsay looks like, and no matter how good she looks, Stella would not pass for being in her early twenties." She explained in the matter of fact tone that he'd heard mothers use when stating the obvious. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, not appeased.

"We could get someone from Vice to do this, you know that. It's what they're trained for." She sighed heavily and turned back to the rack.

"Yes we could. And then someone would spend valuable time briefing them on details that I already know. There's enough to do to coordinate all this, there's no need to create that extra work." She said. Turning away from the rack with something blue in her hands, she leveled a stare at him. "What, you think I can't handle it?"

If he didn't know her, he would have interpreted the question as an accusation, a challenge. But he did know her. She was asking him what he honestly thought of her abilities, not defending her decision. He had never lied to her before, and he would be damned if he was going to start now.

"No, Jenn, that's not it. You're a good cop, everybody knows that. You can handle anything that you put your mind to, and I know that you've got the skills for this. It's just…it's just not sitting so well with me."

A small smile passed over her face for a moment.

"Tell me something, if it was Lindsay, or Stella, you wouldn't be this worried, would you?" She asked. He blushed, even though he would deny it if asked, and looked at his feet.

"Probably not." He admitted. She smiled again, wider this time, and moved so that she was standing in front of him.

"You have a very unconventional way of telling me things, Detective. But it's very sweet, and I kinda like it."

He blinked at her for a moment.

"You do?"

"Yes. So maybe, when this is all over, you can take me for that Irish Coffee that we keep being forced to put off." She made the suggestion lightly, but her eyes were large with something that was a little hopeful, and maybe just a little bit vulnerable. He found himself smiling down at her.

"I think we might be able to manage that." He said. She stood up on her toes and kissed him briefly on the cheek. It was a friendly gesture, one that he'd given himself to a few colleagues over the years, and he fought down the sense of disappointment that he was left with when she stepped back barely seconds later. This was not the time.

"I know its part of your nature to be the hero, Don, but I do know how to be my own hero. I'll be fine. All of this will turn out fine, and at the end of it, we're going to catch a killer." She reassured him with another smile. He nodded at her, and watched her turn to the selection of hair pieces that were available, and hoped that she would be right.


End file.
